Among flat plate display devices, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) possesses the characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost, no radiation and so on, and takes a leading position in the present flat plate display market. At present, the display modes of TFT-LCD mainly comprise twisted nematic (TN) mode, vertical alignment (VA) mode, in-plane switching (IPS) mode, and advanced super dimension switch (AD-SDS or ADS) mode, etc.
The ADS mode involves a planar electric field wide viewing angle core technology, i.e., ADvanced Super Dimension Switch, the core technical features of which can be described as: forming a multiple dimension electric filed by an electric field generated by edges of slit electrodes in a plane and an electric filed generated by a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer to make the liquid crystal molecules of all orientations between the slit electrodes and right above the electrodes in a liquid crystal cell be able to undergo rotation, so as to improve the work efficiency of liquid crystal and increase the light-transmitting efficiency. Advanced super dimension switch technology can improve the image quality of a TFT-LCD product, and makes it be capable of the advantages such as high resolution, high transmitting ratio, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high opening ratio, low color shift, no push mura and so on. With regard to different applications, the improved technologies of ADS technology comprise I-ADS technology with high transmitting ratio, H-ADS technology with high opening ratio, and S-ADS with high resolution, etc.
FIG. 1 is a top view of an existing array substrate; as illustrated in FIG. 1, the existing array substrate in an ADS mode is provided with gate lines 31 and data lines 30, and the adjacent gate lines 31 and data lines 30 define sub-pixel regions; each sub-pixel region is provided therein with a thin film transistor (TFT), a strip common electrode 32, and a pixel electrode 33, and the common electrode 32 and the pixel electrode 33 are provided with an insulating layer (which is not shown in the top view) therebetween. When a voltage is not applied, the common electrode 32 and the pixel electrode 33 have no electric filed therebetween, and liquid crystal molecules 34 between the array substrate and a color filter substrate do not undergo deflection; when a voltage is applied, the common electrode 32 and the pixel electrode 33 form a horizontal electric field therebetween, and the liquid crystal molecules 34 undergo deflection along the direction of the electric field, so as to realize a high light-transmitting efficiency in the case of wide viewing angle.
The defects of the existing technology lie in that, as illustrated in FIG. 2, which is a display effect diagram, because liquid crystal molecules in a pixel unit in a liquid crystal display panel 20 of an ADS mode are affected by the lateral electric field of the data line, the liquid crystal molecules at the edge of the pixel unit produce an irregular arrangement; when the liquid crystal display panel is under the action of a foreign force (finger press/finger scratch, etc), the liquid crystal molecules in the irregular arrangement at the edge of the pixel unit will drive the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules at the portions with relatively weak electric field in the pixel region to change, which eventually brings the phenomenon that the press trace or scratch trace on the liquid crystal display panel does not disappear.